


let me be your downfall baby

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You were taking too long...so I came and got you..."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your downfall baby

Oikawa Tooru is a sadistic bastard—that’s really the only explanation.

"Tobio-chan, are you finished yet? You're taking _way_ too long in there." Oikawa’s voice rings impatiently childish through the closet door, muffled slightly by the thickness of it.

Kageyama seethes as he looks at himself in the full length mirror. Of course Oikawa would have one in is his room, of course…

This is absolutely ridiculous—he _looks_ absolutely ridiculous. Kageyama wonders why he subjugates himself to the perverted and petty whims of Oikawa Tooru—where a crazy idea could possess Oikawa and Kageyama would be left with the catastrophic fall out and his dignity thrown somewhere on the floor.

There’s no way he is leaving this closet—no way in _hell_.

Kagayama looks down at himself with an uneasy gulp. The issued Aobajousai girl’s uniform is way too small on his lithe yet muscular body. The white dress shirt is tight and uncomfortable on his forearms, pinching the skin and pulling the hairs and Kageyama doesn’t even bother buttoning the dress shirt in fear of not being able to get out of it again—and the skirt…

A vein twitches in the right side of his temple because he’s pretty sure Oikawa snatched the smallest possible skirt he could get his hands on. It barely covers anything—coming up only millimeters longer than the boxer briefs he wears under them. Kageyama knows tugging and pulling at the billowy fabric won’t make the length of the skirt any better so he doesn’t try.

Before Kageyama can change back into his comfortable pants and t-shirt, the closet door flies wide open on its hinges and Oikawa stands there, staring at him with appreciative and mirthful eyes on the other side of the arch way.

Oikawa whistles lowly, eyes lidding and the grin that pulls at the corners of his mouth is absolutely filthy.

Kageyama panics for a moment, making a grab futility for the door knob before he realizes it’s simply too late. Oikawa has seen him— is _laughing_ at him behind those cool eyes and Kageyama blushes, lowering his head in mortification.

Oikawa hums, the sound thoughtful.

"You were taking too long," He explains, his voice light and airy. "So I came and got you..."

Kageyama’s teeth grit and his hands clench tightly at his sides, thinking of a way to get out of this with his pride still in tack and comes up with absolutely nothing.

“Oikawa-san…” He has no idea what he wants to say or even how to say it, but it’s worth a try even if he knows the effort is hopeless.

“I—”

Oikawa laughs, “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts _now_ Tobio?” Oikawa leans against the door jam, blocking any kind of escape route for Kageyama to possibly use as his maroon eyes narrow and his mouth thins.

“You agreed to this, don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet?”

Kageyama fidgets, glaring down at his thigh high clad covered feet with nothing left to say. His fingers clench into fists by his sides, feeling them tighten and the blood drain away. Kageyama doesn’t know who he wants to punch more: Oikawa or himself at this utterly dumb idea—that he _agreed_ to it.

He ignores how Oikawa steps around him, feet light as they move behind him on the soft carpeted floor and Oikawa’s hands rest solidly on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze that shouldn’t feel as reassuring as it does.

“Tobio…look at me.”

A frown of confusion settles over Kageyama’s face as he looks up at Oikawa from the corner of his eye, the older teen blurry from so close up and Kageyama grunts in annoyance, petulant pout etching over his lips.

Oikawa snorts, raising a brow as his lips twist in befuddlement. “No you idiot, look at me through the mirror.”

Kageyama’s brows furrow and he does exactly as he’s told, squaring his soldiers as he looks up at Oikawa from the mirror and disconcerts how strange the action is.

“Oh Tobio-chan,” Oikawa begins, voice light and cheery. “Can’t you see just how utterly adorable you are?”

Kageyama honestly wants to say no—he finds nothing “adorable” about himself in a uniform that barely fits him, let alone a uniform that wasn’t _made_ for him in the first place and he communicates as much with a slight grimace.

Oikawa chuckles at the reaction, hot breath playing on the shell of Kageyama’s ear and he flushes slightly, shifting restlessly on his feet.

Oikawa has a certain way of making him feel twitchy and warm all over, like when Oikawa touches him when no one’s looking—far too long to be called appropriate—or how the syllables of Kageyama’s name roll off his tongue in the most prettiest and sensual way Kageyama never thought possible. What Oikawa does to him…it’s all _very_ disturbing.

Oikawa’s hands slide slowly from his shoulders, the pads of his fingers running down his sides in a way that makes Kageyama’s breath hitch in his throat as they skim lower and lower, rounding back and forth under the sensitive skin of his belly button, enticing goose bumps to form on his arms and down to the middle of his back.

“Well that’s just too bad Tobio-chan,” The voice at his ear deepens, the resonance of it honey thick and Kageyama shivers at the first wet press of Oikawa’s tongue against the shell of his ear, light and teasing as it dips into his canal.

Oikawa’s hands, rough and worn with callouses slither over the skin between Kageyama’s parted shirt, blatantly groping at his pectorals with greedy hands and Kageyama groans as he arches his chest eagerly into the touch, wanting something he doesn’t even know how to vocalize.

Oikawa grins into his hair, smug and obviously pleased with himself. “I’m not letting you change out of it.”

Fingers clamp around Kageyama’s nipples, tweaking and pulling at the sensitive peaks and his whole body jolts, blue eyes lidding as he watches the reflection of himself curiously in the mirror, blushing all the brighter for how lewd he looks.

It’s crude and in some ways, embarrassing, but there’s something about watching Oikawa from a spectators point of view that ignites the blood Kageyama’s veins, making his cock painfully swell.

Oikawa watches him too. Their eyes meet for a moment in the mirror before Kageyama shifts his sights, startled and overwhelmed by the hunger and heat he sees in Oikawa’s gaze. Kageyama realizes he wants to drown in that look—suffocate in its carnality and die in its fervor.

“ _Tobio_ —”

“Shut up.” Kageyama grits out between his teeth, simultaneously angry and flustered by how turned on he is.

“Okay, okay,” Oikawa complies, laughing lightly in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, peppering kisses all over the skin. Broad hands grip solidly at his hips, pressing his body back snuggly into Oikawa’s awaiting one and the unmistakable hard press of Oikawa’s cock nuzzling into his backside makes Kageyama gasp.

Oikawa groans, eyelashes fluttering. “ _Mmm_ , Tobio-chan I really wanna fuck.”

Kageyama hates how the words go straight to his own cock, twitching inside his boxer briefs and it’s embarrassing how much he’s come to like and want Oikawa fucking him—how he has stroked himself off in the middle of the night with the thought of Oikawa’s hand on his cock, feeling even more frustrated and dejected when he realizes it’s nowhere near as satisfying as when Oikawa does it.

His lips part for words he knows he won’t be able to find as the inside of his mouth drenches with saliva and Kageyama swallows thickly.

Kageyama angles his head, searching for more of those kisses on his neck and Oikawa obliges easily, his mouth eager and frantic as it licks over Kageyama’s skin and bites teasingly at the tendons in his neck. Kageyama sighs happily, covering his hands over Oikawa’s as they run up and down his chest, gripping and clutching, and Kageyama guides his hands down towards his cock, coyly running his hands over his thighs before resting them over the bulge tenting the skirt.

Kageyama moans, bucking his hips slightly at the pressure, refraining from watching how lewd he looks in the mirror as his eyes cast down somewhere on the floor.

Oikawa chuckles, nibbling at the lobe of his ear.

“So greedy Tobio-chan,” Oikawa coos, running his middle finger up and down the clothed curve of his cock. “What makes you think you deserve it?”

Not a damn thing, Kageyama thinks dazedly. He can’t help the twitch his hips give when Oikawa grinds into him hard and simultaneously squeezes his cock.

“If you’re going to do something _do it_.” Kageyama grits out between his teeth, groaning a moment later when Oikawa repeats the action and Kageyama _wants_ —he wants _so_ much.

Oikawa clicks his teeth, pouting slightly. “Fine.”

Kageyama doesn’t resist when Oikawa tugs him around and pushes him up against his bedroom wall. His breath rushes out of him in a whoosh as Oikawa crowds into him, his simple presence almost too much for Kageyama to bear as their lips rest only a hair’s breath away from each other’s.

The air between them is warm and tepid as they breathe each other in. An invisible electric charge feels like it passes through the both of them when Kageyama grabs the back of Oikawa’s nape, nails digging in solidly, making Oikawa hiss.

“Tell me how much you want me.” Oikawa whispers, still resisting Kageyama’s pull. His eyes lid and his hands drag slowly over Kageyama’s sock covered thighs, index fingers wiggling their way inside the elastic of the white thigh highs, giving them a sharp snap.

Kageyama bites his lip against the moan that’s right on the tip of his tongue—not wanting to give Oikawa the satisfaction, but can’t really help the instinctive jut of his hips, aching for Oikawa’s touch where he desperately needs it.

He pushes back stubbornly against Oikawa’s body, palm flat on his chest, making the older teen lose his balance as they crash on top of his bed and Kageyama can’t help but smirk triumphantly seeing Oikawa flushed and panting underneath him, eyes dazed and burning as he looks up at him from under the fringe of his disheveled bangs.

Placing his hands firmly on Oikawa’s chest, Kageyama rocks his ass back experimentally onto the hard bulge insistently prodding at the cleft of his ass. He widens the stance of his legs as he grinds down on it again and again, more than pleased when Oikawa’s lashes flutter in pleasure and his lips part on a silent moan. Kageyama can’t help but get lost in the feeling as well as his hips swivel and rut and he whines high in his throat, wishing he was riding something else other than friction.

Kageyama smirks, eyes crinkling amiably. “Obviously not as much as _you_ want _me_.”

Oikawa grips his hips, stilling them, rubbing circles on sharp hipbones as he looks up at Kageyama with the same playful, teasing stare and hums thoughtfully.

“Oh, is that how you see it Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama doesn’t have the chance to respond as Oikawa grabs him and reverses their positions. He struggles uselessly, breath hitching in anticipation when Oikawa circles his wrists and pins them above his head, settling his body cozily on top of his in a way that makes Kageyama giddy.

Oikawa smirks knowingly at the reaction, pressing his hips only slightly into Kageyama’s and the setter can’t help but moan softly at the obvious and infuriating teasing.

“I wonder if I should prove you wrong.”

Kageyama bites his lip, frustrated beyond his wits. “Oikawa just—hurry up and do something— _god_ —”

“Do something?” Oikawa tilts his head innocently; confused frown etching over his lips and Kageyama wants to punch him in his perfect face.

A hand hikes up Kageyama’s skirt and slender, coy fingers play over his clothed erection, the white fabric translucent and wet against his prick and he groans, feet planting themselves flat on the bed as he tries to get more of that wondrous sensation.

Oikawa chuckles darkly, chocolate brown eyes fevered and unrelenting as they look down at him. “What do you want me to do Tobio?”

Kageyama whines, throwing his head back and forth. “I want you to touch me you asshole.”

The muscles in his thighs twitch as Oikawa starts massaging him though his underwear, the palm of his hand broad and so hot on his cock and Kageyama throws his head back, throat working.

“Oh fuck—Tooru—ah please—”

“Mmmm, you make waiting almost worth it Tobio.” Oikawa kisses him incoherent before Kageyama can argue that fact.

He makes a sound akin to mewling when Oikawa’s tongue pushes past his lips and presses against his own, playfully enticing Kageyama with soft licks and the alluring taste on his tongue. The kiss is sticky and scorching and Kageyama can’t help but claw at Oikawa’s back and urge him closer as his mind becomes euphoric goo.

They part of a shuttering intake of air, Kageyama’s breath coming in quick pants as Oikawa smirks and licks down his neck, biting tenderly at his collarbone before his lips kiss down the smooth expanse of his chest and Kageyama writhes, muscles in his abdomen tensing and contracting.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa moans as his tongue lazily circles Kageyama’s nipple while he pinches and teases the other one with his thumb and forefinger. His mouth engulfs the rosy pink peak, sucking on the sensitive skin lightly as his teeth play with the bud, watching Kageyama’s face with keen, focused eyes.

Kageyama groans, rolling his hips both impatient and eager for any kind of friction on his cock. Oikawa’s eyes lid and his mouth parts on a hot, wispy breath, allowing Kageyama to rut his hips indulgently into his stomach before Oikawa’s hands grip his waist and flip him over.

Kageyama startles as he bounces slightly on the bed, looking over his shoulder with his brows raised waiting for Oikawa to explain.

Oikawa slaps Kageyama’s ass indulgently before he toes off the bed, licking his lips as rustles around in the top draw of his drawer. He smiles brightly when he fishes out a bottle of lube and wiggles it invitingly in Kageyama’s direction.

“On your knees, I want that pretty ass in the air.”

Kageyama shivers and after a hesitant pause does as he’s told.

Rising shakily on his knees, Kageyama knows his behind is on full display and _likes_ it, spreading his legs and arching his back only imagining what kind of picture he must make.

Oikawa sighs, “Tobio-chan…you’re so cute. Sometimes I can hardly stand it.”

Kageyama bites his lip into his mouth at the words—at how utterly wreck Oikawa sounds muttering them on the nape of his neck and jolts at the broad hand that traces slowly over his clothed backside, the pads of Oikawa’s fingers feel as if they’re on fire as they touch him and Kageyama arches back, feeling automatically needy at the touch.

Oikawa chuckles, fingers hooking coyly inside the waistband of Kageyama’s boxer briefs. He pulls them down antagonizing slow and Kageyama growls into the softness of Oikawa’s pillow at the blatant teasing, almost ready to kick the older teen right in the gut.

Oikawa clicks his teeth and Kageyama can hear the insufferable disapproval in the sound.

“Be patient Tobio—” The domineering tone gets Kageyama’s attention and he huffs, squaring his jaw and shoving his face farther into the pillow. Oikawa hums, obviously pleased and his fingers continue pulling Kageyama’s boxer briefs down until they’re resting around his knees.

The fabric is damp and slightly uncomfortable on his skin but Kageyama’s mind is immediately distracted by the sensation of Oikawa cradling his balls in the palm of his hand, gently rolling them and thumbing over the globes.

Kageyama keens, spreading his legs wider and rutting back into the feeling with an urgency that makes him whimper.

“When have I ever not taken care of you?” Oikawa says, his hand becoming increasingly light with its touches and Kageyama hears the cap of the bottle of lube pop and moans at the wet press of Oikawa’s thumb screwing into his asshole.

“Ahh—haa—” Kageyama tilts his body up hungrily into the weight, thrusting his hips silently demanding for more.

“O-Oikawa—” His lips part on a wordless moan as Oikawa drags his thumb up and down the pucker, tugging and playing with the skin making Kageyama prick thicken and leak drop after drop of come until a translucent sticky stream pools bellow him on Oikawa’s bed and Kageyama watches it with a perverse fascination.

“Does that feel good Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks, voice sultry sending shivers up and down Kageyama’s spine that has nothing to do with his ass being played with. He nods his head dazedly, turning his head back slightly only to be assaulted with the mouthwatering image of Oikawa stroking himself with slow and steady pumps of his hand.

Oikawa grins when he sees Kageyama looking and he stops, picking up the bottle of lube resting by his knees and pours a generous amount onto his fingers.

He smiles, “How badly do you want it inside?”

_Oh god, so bad_ , Kageyama wants to scream but he simply cannot find the words. He just grips at the sheets and arches his hips, presenting his ass in a desperate and crude show of what he cannot say. Kageyama feels the skirt slip up to his waist, the hem coming up right above his stiff, reddening cock.

Oikawa bites his lip into his mouth and sucks on it, making a crude noise in the back of his throat as his fingers rub together to warm the lube.

“ _Please_.” Kageyama will be embarrassed later about begging, but right now his dignity amounts to zilch. He wants to get fucked—he needs to get fucked _hard_.

Kageyama doesn’t moan at the first press inside, his mouth drops open on a silent scream as Oikawa prods and loosens, twisting his finger this way and that inside the passage of fluttering muscle. Oikawa always plays Kageyama like a fine instrument, making him bend or wail against his will at even the smallest shift or curve of his slender fingers.

The first finger is attentive where the second one is not. The familiar sting of being stretched makes Kageyama tense for a moment, his back breaking out of his elegant bow as Oikawa pushes diligently against the resistance, pads of his fingers soothingly rubbing against the walls of his fleshy insides.

Not before long, those two fingers steadily pivot in and out of him—every once an while hitting his prostate dead on, making Kageyama gasp and his body convulse as Oikawa pants softly behind him, uttering his own low moans.

Kageyama’s hips undulate wildly as Oikawa’s fingers thrust inside him. The loud squelch of the lube paints Kageyama’s face crimson red as the sounds seems to bounce off the walls and reverberate deep into his ears. It sounds absolutely filthy and Kageyama can’t help but be horribly turned on by it.

“ _Ah_ —I’m good now— _mmm_ —put it in.” Kageyama bites out, trying desperately not to sound too affected by what Oikawa is doing to him, but Oikawa knows better.

The laugh that falls out from his lips is breathy and a touch wispy and as Kageyama looks over his shoulder, the bright gleam of Oikawa’s eyes almost shocks him into complacency. Oikawa looks at him then, eyes flickering to Kageyama’s too hot face and smirks crookedly.

“You want what?” Oikawa says, his fingers suddenly thrusting down at an angle and he’s relentless with it as the pads of those fingers jab again and again against his prostate.

Kageyama screams, clawing at the sheets as his cock jolts and a white translucent string of come leaks out of his cockhead, dripping onto the already damp stain on Oikawa’s bed sheets. Kageyama keens.

“You want my dick, Tobio-chan?” The thrust of his fingers becomes faster and more savage until Kageyama is shaking and tears of frustration bead at the corner of his eyes.

“Touch me. _Touch me_.” Kageyama whimpers, blindly shoving out his hips, hard cock bobbing stiffly between his legs, leaking like a broken water facet. He’s so close to coming—so close—he can feel it raging in his abdomen, the bubbling sensation ready to fizzle over…

“Oh fuck—touch me!” Kageyama arches his back hard, legs spreading wide as he fucks himself hard on Oikawa’s fingers and he doesn’t care how eager or earnest he looks for it—that Oikawa will never let him live it down—he’s desperate to come.

Kageyama hears Oikawa groan from behind him, fingers picking up the pace still as his other hand makes no move to circle his cock and stroke him to completion. Those fingers instead grab at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart obscenely wide and it makes the stretch of his hole that much more painfully pleasurable.

“I’m not going to touch you.”

Kageyama makes a broken sound at that. He wants to yell at Oikawa, wants to punch him in the face—he’s so confused and hurt. Why won’t he fucking touch him? Kageyama tries futile to blink back the tears, feeling the first droplet fall and slip over the curve of his cheek.

“W-why— _ahh_ —why not?”

Oikawa tilts his head and laughs as if the answer is obvious and Kageyama is daft for asking. His fingers slow, the pads purposely avoiding the burning bundle of nerves inside him and Kageyama almost screams in frustration, making pleading noises in the back of his throat as he tears and clutches at the pillow cradling his cheek.

Oikawa leans in close, the movement almost sinister in how he crowds Kageyama, breath fanning out on his ear as he says in a richly dark voice, “Because you’re going to come with just my cock in your ass—you don’t need anything else.”  

Kageyama wants to debate that point furiously, but words—thought itself—escapes him at the sudden burning, meaty press of Oikawa’s thick cockhead prodding at his ass and pushing in with little met resistance. Kageyama startles, moaning long and loud as his knees buckle, the intrusion has him seeing stars behind the lids of his eyes as he screws them tightly shut.

His breath leaves him in dizzying little hiccups, mouth parting wide on a silent scream as his orgasm crests and knocks into him like a volleyball served harshly into his chest. He gasps at how intense the feeling is, back hunching as the rest of his body spasms and convulse while Oikawa continues to inch bit by bit of his cock slowly and reverently into his body.

Kageyama clutches desperately at the pillow like it’s his only life line, gasping wetly trying to catch his breath. “ _Oh god_ —”

The grin that pulls at Oikawa’s mouth is absolutely devilish as he works the last of his cock inside, grinding it deep into his body with a lush roll of his hips. It feels so huge, carving its shape into Kageyama’s body as Oikawa pulls out agonizingly slow. The squelching noise is enough to heat the tips of his ears as Kageyama whines in over sensitivity, toes twitching.

Oikawa chuckles, “Did that feel good Tobio-chan?” He rubs his prick teasingly back and forth over the pucker of skin, giving Kageyama some time to collect himself before Oikawa reduces him back to a babbling heap of muscle and bones.

“This will feel even better.” Without warning Oikawa’s cock rams into Kageyama with a force that steals the very air out of his lungs, making his back bow and his arms fall out from under him. Any potential progress dissolves as Kageyama deflates into the bedding, his ass the only part of himself in the air as Oikawa grips earnestly at his hips and pounds into him with a severity that borders on pleading for mercy.

“Hah—hah—AHH—” Kageyama can only take it, body euphoric in a way that’s almost god like as he drools on Oikawa’s pillow, tongue lolling on the inside of his check.

“Tobio-chan—” Oikawa pauses only for a slight moment to re-position himself, chest draping over Kageyama’s back as his arms lift to circle Kageyama’s wrists, thighs stretching over the backs of his own, powerful and thick from all the years of flying falls and razor curls.

Kageyama gasps as the new angle allows Oikawa’s cock to go deeper, bumping lightly against his prostate and Kageyama unconsciously widens the stance of his legs as best he can under the weight.

Nudging against his chin, Oikawa captures Kageyama’s mouth in a searing kiss. His tongue, lips and teeth are possessive as they claim every inch of Kageyama’s mouth, biting and licking teasingly at his lips and sucking on his tongue in a filthy imitation of how he sucks on something else.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Oikawa grunts as he rolls his hips, both tentative and slow, making Kageyama feel every inch of that pulsing cock—the friction of it as it drags smoothly against the stretched ring of puckered skin.

Kageyama can feel the curves of his grin at the shell of his ear as Oikawa nips and kitten-licks at the skin. He thrusts his hips in a quick jab, his cockhead hitting Kageyama’s prostate dead-on and he writhes wildly, struggling uselessly within the confines of Oikawa’s arms as Oikawa pins him down with ease.

The sensation of being confined—of not being able to freely move his arms or his legs when he wants to is oddly erotic to Kageyama, sending a sharp shiver of arousal to his half hard cock that almost makes being pressed so deeply into the bed painful.

“Hah—mmm—fuck me—” Kageyama breathes, looking up at Oikawa from the corner or his eye from where it’s pressed against the white sex scented sheets. Oikawa’s eyes dilate further to little pin-pricks when he hears it, biting his lip into his mouth at a groan that is long and heavy and the sound soaks into Kageyama being like lighter fluid, igniting his insides and stoking them to a fevered blaze.

Oikawa rises on his elbows, shifting and adjusting his legs as he ruts harshly into Kageyama, his breath ragged.

“So naughty, Tobio-chan…using words like that…” Kageyama wants to say that he doesn’t hear him complaining, but then he’s screaming—yelling as Oikawa begins pounding into him from a downwards angle, the tip of his cockhead continuously hitting his prostate again and again in a flurry of unrelenting jabs.

Kageyama keens, his cock achingly hard as he grinds it into the mattress, feeling precome slick against his belly.

“Ahnngg—oh fuck—oh fuck—” Kageyama chants absentmindedly, gritting his teeth as he feels his second orgasm cresting with startling speed. His hips gyrate in hurried tight circles as his head snaps back and his eyes begin to roll into the back of his skull. It crashes down and around him a hundred times harder than the previous one, making him violently shake and drawl blood when he bites into his wrist trying to quiet his moans.

Oikawa becomes a thing of rash movement, hips hitting vigorously, making the fleshiness of Kageyama’s ass bounce as his breath hitches and the fingers at his sides tighten impossibly.

Oikawa gasps, eyes falling shut in torturous rapture as his thrusts stutter. “Oh _fuck_ — _Tobio_ —” Oikawa groans, back arching, ass clenching as he explodes inside Kageyama, thrusting erratically and shallowly, milking the sensation for all it’s worth.

They are both wrecked by the end of it. Oikawa pants raggedly on the nape of Kageyama’s neck, stirring the hairs there as he slowly pulls out his cock. Sighing heavily, Oikawa rests his full weight on Kageyama’s damp back, snuggling into the crook of his neck despite the heat.

The bastard…

Kageyama whines like an aggravated cat at the pressure, trying futile to wiggle off the setter with a halfhearted shimmy that takes more out of him than he would care to admit. Instead Kageyama lifts his arm, batting at Oikawa’s face with the palm of his hand like a person would a fly.

“Ow— _ouch_ —Tobio-chan stoppp.” Oikawa sweaty hand grapples for his wrist, somehow intertwining their fingers in the process.

Kageyama doesn’t have the energy to fight back…and really he doesn’t want to as their joined hands fall back onto the mattress with a deadened thump. Kageyama watches their hands with fond interest, slightly embarrassed at how something so simple can make his heartbeat racket wildly inside the cavity of his chest.

Oikawa huffs, “So mean to me…”

Kageyama scoffs, smiling into his shoulder despite things.


End file.
